1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED candle lamps and more particularly, to a LED candle lamp with flame lighting effects, which uses a coil to attract a magnet set, causing vibration of a translucent flame-shaped blade during emission of light by a LED lamp toward the translucent flame-shaped blade, and therefore the LED candle lamp can cause desired flame lighting effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior flame device discloses an apparatus creating a flickering flame effect. However, the installation of the lens requires very high precision to assure accurate projection of light; the center of the coil must maintain a particular relationship with the light guide plate to achieve the expected flickering flame effect. If the sizes of the component parts are not perfectly accurate during fabrication, waste products can be produced, lowering the yield. Further, the cost of these component parts is high, and their installation and calibration requires much labor and time.